A Day With Pichu & Totodile!!
by Hellbender 6.7
Summary: A Gundam Wing & Pokemon crossover!! Read & Review!!!
1. Default Chapter Title

Don't worry. Final chapter of Duo's Caffiene Day, second chapter of the sword battle, and new fanfics will be coming up soon.   
  
  
A Day With Pichu and Totodile  
  
It was a normal Saturday morning at New York City. The Gundam pilots were in a blue GT Cruiser, driving at the speed limit (50 m/h) trying to get to the store that Duo was talking about.  
  
Duo: Okay. Just turn to the left, and count to 10. Once you did that, you look at the left and there it is!!  
  
Heero: (groaning) All right! (calms down, and looks at Duo) Tell me: Have you been to this place before?  
  
Duo: Of course. Why in the world am I telling you these directions if I didn't?  
  
Heero: (groans) Nevermind.  
  
Wufei: Well I hope it's not another strip club that you like to go, pervert!!  
  
Duo: No, it's a pet store. A really cool, but weird pet store.  
  
Quatre: Uhh..what do you mean by "weird?"  
  
Duo: I'll show it to you when we get there.  
  
Heero: OMAE O KOROSOU!!!  
  
Duo: What Heero?  
  
Heero: Thanks to your stupid conversation, you made me lost count!! Now I have to put this damn thing in reverse!!  
  
So Heero did that. When they got there, they saw a sign, and outside of the store, they saw nice looking, but strange animals.  
  
Trowa: (trying to read the sign) Po-ke-man Pet Store?  
  
Duo: It's Pokemon!! Pokemon Pet Store!! And I bet those animals must be pokemon!! Neato!!!  
  
Wufei: You want a cookie with that, Maxwell?  
  
Duo: Shut up!! Bitch!!  
  
Wufei: Weak Baka!!  
  
Duo: Loser!!  
  
Wufei: Gay Pervert!!  
  
Duo: Dumbass!!  
  
Heero: Shut up!!! Anyway, what's pokemon mean?  
  
Trowa: I think it means, poket monsters.  
  
Duo: Why in the world they call it poket monsters? They don't look like that they can fit in your pocket, or something.  
  
Quatre: Trowa will explain it to you, once we get in the darn store.  
  
Once they were in the store, they saw many strange animals. They saw one brownish rat with big fang-like teeth, one bat who was hanging upside-down, with no eyes, a strange animal that the Gundams thought it was blind, and had fire-like quills on it's back, and many more. 20 seconds later, a man popped out of nowhere, and scared Quatre, Wufei, and Duo.  
  
Quatre, Wufei, & Duo: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Man: AAAAAHHHHH!!!! (then calms down) Oh, I'm sorry!! I didn't mean to scare you.  
  
Wufei & Quatre: (freaking out) WHAT KIND OF MAD HOUSE IS THIS!?!?  
  
Man: Mad house?  
  
Wufei: (sweating) Yeah!! Look at these animals!! They are like..like...freaks!!  
  
Man: What?! I'm sorry that these pokemon scare you, but I will not allow you to insult them!  
  
Duo: It's okay. He's just like that when he sees these types of animals.  
  
Wufei: SHUT UP!!!!  
  
Man: (glowering at Wufei) Oh. I see. (looks at others/grins) So, is there anything that I can help you, gentlemen?  
  
Heero: Not really. We just came here just to look around.  
  
Duo: And I might buy one of these nice little critters. I think a got enough money.  
  
Man: Go ahead. Look around as long as you want.  
  
So the Gundams did so. Duo looked at the ones, farther down, Wufei and Quatre looked at the ones at the right, and Heero and Wufei looked at the ones to the right.  
  
Quatre: Hey Wufei! Look at this!  
  
Wufei: (moaning) What is it, Quatre!?!  
  
Quatre: Look at this nice pokemon.  
  
Qautre and Wufei looked at a small, raccoon-type pokemon (Sentret) standing on it's tail, looking at something.  
  
Quatre: (eyes widenend) Oh, how cute!!  
  
Wufei: Whatever.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Heero: What in the world is this thing? (picks up snake)  
  
Trowa: I thinks it's name is Ekans. Plus this thing is poisonous. You better that down if I were you.  
  
Heero: Don't worry. I know...(Ekans bit Heero's arm) OOOWWWW!!!! ( pulls Ekans off) WHY YOU STUPID SON-OF-A...(faints)  
  
Trowa: (thinks) Looks like Heero fainted. What should I do? Should I pick up the snake, kill the snake, or scream like a sissy for help.Ummm...uhhh....no...mmuuunn....uhhh...I think I'll sream like a sissy for help. (screams like a sissy for help)  
  
30 seconds later....  
  
Heero: That damn snake bit me!! Omae O Korosou!!  
  
Man: That'll teach you a lesson not to pick up a snake. A poisonous one.   
  
Heero: Will I die because of him?  
  
Man: No.He didn't insert the poison fast enough. You just freaked out when he bit you.  
  
Wufei: Anyway, where the hell is that stupid idiot?  
  
Then Duo comes holding a pokemon, and an egg.  
  
Duo: Here I am!!  
  
Wufei: What's that?  
  
Duo: It's my new pet! Isn't that neat?  
  
Wufei: No.  
  
Man: Mum..looks like you have chosen Totodile. Plus, where did you get that egg?  
  
Duo: I found it in the backroom. Can I keep it? Please?  
  
Wufei: No, because I might eat it! (laughs)  
  
Man: I don't know. It'll take a while to hatch, plus it needs a active person in order to do that.  
  
Quatre: Don't worry. Duo is always active.  
  
Heero: Anyway, what's a Totodile?  
  
Man: I think it's a crocodile pokemon, but I need to give you a warning.  
  
Trowa: What warning?  
  
Man: That little critter will bite at anything that moves, and it won't hesitate to do that.  
  
Duo: (giving man money) Don't worry. We won't have a problem with him.  
  
As Duo waited for the change, Totodile was looking as Duo's braided hairs, swinging from left to right. Soon Totodile's jaw slowly opened, and jumped for it. 5 seconds later, Duo was screaming like hell, trying to get Totodile off is braided hair.  
  
Duo: AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! GET IT OFF!!! GET THIS DAMN THING OFF!!! IT TOOK ME 3 HOURS TO GET MY HAIR TO LOOK GOOD, AND HE'S RUINING IT!!!!! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
When they got back to the house, Trowa, and Heero pulled Totodile off of Duo's hair, and messed it up.  
  
Duo: (crying) That damn thing messed up my hair!! My beatiful hair is gone Whaaaahhhh!!  
  
Wufei: Well, that's what you get!! Anyway, where's the egg that you suppose to take care of?  
  
Duo: Oh, right.  
  
Heero: C'mon, let's get something to it.  
  
Trowa: Good idea.  
  
So the Gundam pilots, along with Totodile, went to the kitchen, and brought a ham sandwich, pizza, and ice cream. While they ate, Totodile just looked at Heero eating a ham sandwich. Then Heero looked at the hungry Totodile.  
  
Totodile: Tododile?  
  
Heero: (swallowing the food) Let me guess, you want some of this?  
  
Totodile: (shaking his head) Totodile! Totodile!!  
  
Heero: (waving the sandwich) Okay. Here you go.  
  
Then Totodile jumped up, and took a big chomp at the sandwich, including Heero's hand.  
  
Heero: AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! YOU STUPID IDIOT!!! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSE TO EAT THE HAND!!! YOU EAT SANDWICH!!! NOT HAND!!!!  
  
5 minutes later, after helping Heero getting Totodile off his hand, Duo went back to check on the egg. It was in a small basket with a pillow inside it, and a lamp that was about 6 inches away from it.  
  
Duo: (picking up egg) I wonder what's inside it?  
  
Trowa: Dunno. We didn't put a lot of thought into it.  
  
Wufei: Who cares! I'm going to sleep. And I don't want that damn thing, or that damn egg in my room, got it?  
  
Heero: Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Just go to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ Morning Time ~~~~~~~~~~-  
  
It was 8:30 AM, and Wufei was the first one to get up. He decided to fix some eggs and some toast for breakfast. When he checked in the frige, he found out that they were out of eggs. Just when Wufei was about to get mad, he thought of that strange egg that Duo was taking care of. At first it would be a sin to that egg, but then he knew that he was hungry, so he took the egg from the basket. Then Duo came down from his room, yawning. When he opened his eyes, he was stunned that Wufei was about to cook Duo's eggs.   
  
Duo: WUFEI!!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!?!  
  
Wufei: Uh oh.  
  
Duo ran straight to Wufei, and knocked the egg from Wufei's grip. Then all this slow motion stuff took place, seeing the egg falling to the ground, and seeing Wufei and Duo looking at the falling egg.  
  
Duo: (interrupts slow motion to look at his watch) Damn! I'm about to miss Fantasy Island!  
  
The egg finally hit the ground, and made a big crack on the top. Soon Duo's eyes widened and began to cry.  
  
Duo: NNOOO!!!! NNNOOO!!!!! WHY, WUFEI!!! WHY!!!!  
  
As Duo cried, two small feet popped out at the bottom, and soom began to walk in all directions.  
  
Wufei: Duo! Look!!  
  
Duo: AAAAAHHHHH!!!!! IT'S A GHOST EGG!!!!  
  
Wufei: No, you idiot!! I think it's hatching!  
  
Soon, the egg bumped into a table, and made a small crack. Then two small, yellow, semi-triangular shaped ears, covered by a small, thin, black outline. Then two hands popped, and a little black tail popped out.   
  
Wufei: What is this thing?  
  
Then the entire egg began to break apart. Then Duo and Wufei saw was a tiny yellow mouse.  
  
Wufei: What the hell is this?  
  
Duo: (eyes widened) I don't care!! It looks so cute, that you can hug it to death!!  
  
Soon Duo ran to it, picked up the tiny mouse, and hugged it.  
  
Duo: Oh, I love you, I love you, I love you!!  
  
The little mouse was not very happy about this, so it started to charge up.  
  
Duo: Huh? What the?  
  
Little mouse: Pi....CHU!!!   
Soon the little mouse shocking Duo, and without noticing, Wufei for about 5 seconds, until they were completely black, and in 3 seconds, they fainted.  
  
To Be Continued......  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

(Sorry about my grammar. I guess I was just lazy to fix my work. Plus I deleted two of Duo's Happiness so some guy won't report me, and put me on the "Black List". If ya'll can be nice, can ya'll tell me what will happen if I'm on the "Black List", kay?)  
  
  
A Day With Pichu & Totodile!!   
(Part 2)  
  
Hellbender: When we last left off, Wufei was about to cook the egg that Duo was taking care of, until Duo knocked it out from his grip, and it landed on the ground. (Ow.) They thought that the egg was dead, until it started walking, then soon the egg broke and came out a tiny yellow mouse. (Pichu) Duo started to hug it to death, until Pichu got mad, and shocked him and Wufei on accident. Then Heero, Quatre, and Trowa came from their rooms, and saw Duo and Wufei burnt on the ground, and on Duo's stomach was Pichu.  
  
Heero: What the hell just happened?  
  
Trowa: Well, it looks like that thing must of killed Duo and Wufei, by burning them to death.  
  
Pichu: (puzzled) Pi?  
(Translator): What?  
  
Heero: Dammit!!  
  
Quatre: What's wrong, Heero?  
  
Heero: Well, I don't care if "Justice Boy" died, but I need Duo for tonight, and that damn thing killed him.  
  
Quatre: Uhhh.....kay.  
  
Heero: (getting cocky) Oh, like you never made love with Trowa before.  
  
Quatre: (getting mad) I'M NOT GAY!!!!  
  
Heero: What are you gonna do about it? Scream like a sissy?  
  
Trowa: Shut up! Right now, what are we suppose to do about that thing?  
  
Heero: You're right. What should we do about that thing?  
  
~~~~~~~ 2 hours later ~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero: How about we just kill it?  
  
Quatre: Good idea.  
  
(So Quatre, Heero, and Trowa pulled out their guns and aimed it at Pichu, until Duo & Wufei got up.)  
  
Duo: Ooww.  
  
Heero: (happy) Duo!! You're alive!!  
  
Wufei: Oh man.  
  
Heero: (still happy) Wufei!! I was hopping that you were dead!!  
  
Wufei: Uhh...what just happened?  
  
Duo: If I recall, I was hugging that little cute mouse thingy, until it shocked us, and we fainted.  
  
Wufei: .....oh yeah. (pulls out his sword) DIE!! YOU LITTLE....  
  
Duo: Wait a minute!!  
  
Wufei: (glowering at Duo) WHAT?!?  
  
Duo: I think that critter didn't mean to do that.  
  
Heero: Oh, like that thing just shocked you for self defense.  
  
Quatre: Hey, it could happen.  
  
Heero: Shut up! Who asked for your stupid comment, cry baby!  
  
Quatre: Why you!!  
  
Heero: Bring it on, weakling!!  
  
Wufei: Hey!! That's my line, stupid!!  
  
Heero: Shut up!!  
  
Wufei: Come say that to my face!!  
  
(So Heero, Quatre, and Wufei started fighting for 5 minutes, until I appeared from nowhere.)  
  
Hellbender: Stop it!! Now!!  
  
Quatre, Wufei, & Heero stop fighting, and everyone looked at me.  
  
Duo: Hey. Are you God?  
  
Hellbender: No!! I can't believe that ya'll don't remember me!!  
  
Heero: Well, it's been a long time since we seen you.  
  
Hellbender: You're right. Well, looks like you got Totodile, and Pichu.  
  
Trowa: Uhh...who's Pichu?  
  
Hellbender: 1: That's the guy who is on the table. 2: He's the pre-evolve stage of Pikachu.  
  
Duo: So..he's Pikachu?  
  
Hellbender: No. Pichu. Without the "ka" in it.  
  
Duo: ....oh.  
  
Trowa: You know...that guy looks like a clown with that black thing around his neck.  
  
Hellbender: (to himself) Go figure.  
  
Wufei: Anyway, what are we suppose to do with this thing?  
  
Hellbender: It dosen't take a rocket scientist to figure that out. Just take care of it, and keep it happy.  
  
Wufei: What? Injustice!! We already have problems with that damn crocodile thingy....  
  
Hellbender: It's name is Totodile. Which reminds me: I got a messege for ya'll.  
  
Gundams: What?  
  
Pichu: Pi?  
(Translator): What?  
  
Hellbender: That Totodile will evole soon.  
  
Wufei: That's it? No mission?  
  
Hellbender: What do I look like? One of those darn doctors?  
  
Duo: What will it evole into?  
  
Hellbender: Find out. Right now, I'm about to miss Dragon Ball Z!!  
  
Heero: The Cell Games are on?  
  
Hellbender: Yeah! See ya!  
  
Heero: (looks at his watch) Damn. I'm about to miss it. (runs to living room) C'mon! I want to see Gohan beating the crap out of Cell!  
  
Hellbender: Don't forget to take care of those pokemon!!  
  
Duo, Heero, & Quatre: We won't!!  
  
Trowa: ............  
  
Wufei: Whatever, baka.  
  
(20 minutes later, Heero, Quatre, Trowa, and Duo were about to go to the store. They saw Wufei watching the "Jerry Springer Show", and asked him to do something for them.)  
  
Heero: Wufei?  
  
Wufei: .......  
  
Heero: Wufei?  
  
Wufei: ........  
  
Heero: WUFEI!!!!  
  
Wufei: What!!  
  
Quatre: We're about to go to the store. You want anything?  
  
Wufei: Yeah. I want you freaks to get away from me, now!!  
  
Heero: Anyway, can you do us a favor?  
  
Wufei: What is it now?!  
  
Duo: Right now, Totodile is asleep, but he'll be hungry soon. So can you feed him?  
  
Wufei: Yeah, yeah. Just go.  
  
(So they left. 10 minutes later, Totodile was yelling for food.)  
  
Totodile: Totodile!!  
(Translator): I need food!!  
  
Wufei: All right!! Just shut up!!  
  
(7 minutes later, Wufei didn't find anything. He was about to call for pizza, until he saw Pichu sleeping quietly. Then Wufei had a devily idea.)  
  
  
Wufei: (to himself) Hum. I got one gay rat, and one hungry crocodile. Mabye if I get rid of that rat by makin him food for that crocdile. But then Duo and the others will kill me for doing that. What should I do? (finally makes decision) Ahh, I can buy him a new rat.  
  
Hellbender: What will happen to Pichu? Will he be eaten by the hungry Totodile? Will the other will come back in time to stop Wufei? Will Heero make love with Duo? (don't even ask) Find out on the thir...  
  
Wufei: COME BACK HERE, YOU DAMN RAT!!  
  
Pichu: PI....CHU!!  
(Translator): HELP ME!!  
  
(They continue the chase in chibi, anime style)  
  
Hellbender: (signs) To be continued......  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

  
  
  
  
A Day With Pichu & Totodile!!  
(Part 3)  
  
  
Hellbender: As we last left off, Wufei was left charged of taking care of Totodile (which it will about to evolve into Croconaw), and Pichu. (No, it will not evolve into Pikachu.) As Wufei tries to find food for the hungry Totodile, he stalked upon the sleeping Pichu, and decided to use him as food. Now on with the show!!!  
  
Wufei: (carrying Pichu by it's tail) Well, looks like I got one problem down. (laughs quietly)  
  
Without Wufei noticing, Pichu was waking, and was shocked that he was carried by Wufei, but for what reason.  
  
Pichu: Pi! Pichu, Pi?!  
Translator: Hey! What are you doing?!  
  
Wufei: Huh? (looks at Pichu) Oh. Hello little friend. Too bad you won't see the sun rising. In fact, you'll never see sunlight again. (evily grins)  
  
Pichu: (puzzled & getting worried) Pichu, Pi?  
Translator: What do you mean by that?  
  
Wufei: You don't understand, don't you? Well, let me put this plain English: You're having dinner with a hungry crocodile, and guess what? You're the main menu!! Mawhahahahaha!!!!  
  
Pichu: Chu. Pichu.  
Translator: I was afriad of this will happen.  
  
As Wufei laughed, and 100% ignoring Pichu's cry, he had no choice but to shock him. He started to charge up, and a electric feild was surrounding him. Soon, Wufei felt some weak shocks on his hand, and relized that Pichu was about to shock him.  
  
Wufei: (getting nevrous) Wait a minute!! That was just a joke!! You are going to have dinner with the....  
  
Before he could finsih, Pichu unreleased his Thundershock Attack (that's the only thing that he can do, for now), and shock Wufei's arm. At that point, he was able to get free, and ran for cover.  
  
Wufei: AAAAHHHHH!!!! DAMN YOU RAT!!! I'M GOING TO GET YOU FOR THIS!!! EVEN IF I HAVE TO MAKE THIS LIKE THOSE STUPID TOM & JERRY SHOWS!!!  
  
Meanwhile, the Gundam pilots were listening to Duo's annoying song.  
  
Duo: (singing) I know a song that gets on everybody's nevres, everybody's nevres, everybody's nevres!! I know a song that gets on everybody's nevres, and this is how it goes!!  
  
Heero: (starts to sing) I know someone that will die soon, die soon, die soon!! I know someone that will die soon, if he doesn't stop singing that song!!  
  
Duo: Man!! Ya'll no fun!  
  
Trowa: Who said that we were meant to be fun?  
  
Quatre: Okay. So where are we going after we pick up some stuff from the store?  
  
Heero: I don't know. I might go back to that Pokemon Store.  
  
Duo: That store? What for?  
  
Heero: I saw a pokemon that I might like.  
  
Trowa: That's odd. I'd never saw you liking one of those strange creatures before.  
  
Quatre: Anyway, what are you gonna get?  
  
Heero: I don't know. I might buy that raccoon thingy.  
  
Hellbender: (appears out of nowhere) You mean, Sentret?  
  
Duo & Quatre: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!! WILL YOU STOP WITH THE DISAPPEARING ACT?!!!  
  
Hellbender: (sweats) Sorry. I just like doing that.  
  
Heero: Yeah. Anyway, what was that name again?  
  
Hellbender: Oh. Sentret. It likes standing on it's tail a lot.  
  
Duo: What for?  
  
Hellbender: Improve it's sight range, I guess? I think Relena would like that one.  
  
Heero: If Relena came with us, and saw it, she'll be arraested for conducting first murder to a pokemon. (start to laugh, along with others)  
  
When I was left, giving a little info. about the pokemon to the Gundams, Wufei was looking fo Pichu, followed by the ticked off Totodile, which will to evolve very soon.  
  
Totodile: (very mad) TOTODIILE!!! TOTODILE!!  
Translator: I NEED FOOD!!! I NEED FOOD, NOW!!  
  
Wufei: (getting mad) WILL YOU JUST SHUT THE (Censored) UP ALREADY??!!!  
  
At that point, Totodile got so mad, that he started glowing. Wufei was fully shocked that he thoght that it was about to shock him, but instead it changed into a different type of pokemon, and grow a little taller.   
  
Wufei: (really nervous) Uhhh...ummm...To-Toto-Totodile?  
  
Croconaw: Croco!! CROCONAW!!!  
Translator: You should have fed me!! NOW YOU MUST SUFFER!!  
  
Then Croconaw took a big chomp on Wufei's leg. Soon Wufei started scearming like hell, trying to get him off, but Croconaw's grip was too strong.  
  
Wufei: AAAAAHHHH!!! GET OFF!!! I FEED YOU NOW!!! JUST LET GO OF MY LEG!!!! AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!  
  
But Croconaw refused to, so Wufei have to suffer some more. Meawhile...  
  
Heero: What about that thing with the fiery quills on the back?  
  
Hellbender: You mean Cyndaquil?  
  
Duo: Yeah. That guy. You know anything about him?  
  
Hellbender: Not really, but I know one thing. He's extremely strong once he gets to it's final form.  
  
Heero: Hmmm....not bad. He's perfect for helping me getting rid of Relena!!  
  
Hellbender: ........yea.  
  
Not much happening there. Let's go back to Wufei & Croconaw. (Hmm...) Looks like Wufei somehow got him off his leg and kicked him outside. Looks like Pichu better find a good hiding place.  
  
Wufei: That stupid thing!! Wait till I get that damn, stinking rat!! I'll....huh?  
  
Wufei looked down to the floor, and saw little pieces of crumbs. He decided to follow the trail that led to the kitchen, and to the bag of chips. As Wufei looked inside, he saw Pichu eating the chips (Hungry little fella, isn't he?) Wufei quickly closed the bag, and thought of something.  
  
Wufei: (to himself) Well, well, well. Looks like the rat ran straight into a trap. (finds knife) Say your prayers, if you can!!  
  
Wufei raised the sword as high as he can. In three seconds, he brought it down in a swift. 5 seconds later....  
  
Wufei: AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! MY HAND!!!! (faints)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hellbender: Well, looks like Wufei is not having a good day with the pokemon, and himself. Sorry for the people who likes him (which there aren't many people who do), but he needs to suffer a little.  
  
Wufei: (Comes out of nowhere) Injustice!! Why do I have to suffer. It's not fair!! Not fair at all!!  
  
Hellbender: Oh shut up, cry baby!!  
  
Wufei: (laughs) Well, at least I killed the darn thing.  
  
Then Pichu comes out of nowhere.  
  
Pichu: (smiling) Pi!  
Translator: Hi!  
  
Wufei: AAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!  
  
Then Croconaw comes out of nowhere.  
  
Croconaw: Croconaw!!  
Translator: Come back here!!  
  
Wufei: AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!! (runs)  
  
Hellbender: To be continued....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

Sorry for the people who doesn't like me bashing on Wufei so much, but I really hate Wufei, cause he's always talks about his "Injustice Crap", plus I thought this fic would be funny if Wufei suffered. (evil grin) Now it's time for Wufei to suffer some more!!! Mawahahahahahaha!!!!!  
  
P.S: Title changed, but still it's the same story.  
  
  
A Day With Pichu & Croconaw  
(Part 4)  
  
  
Hellbender: As we left off, Wufei was about to use Pichu as food for Totodile (which evolved into Croconaw), until he shocked his hand. Then Croconaw bit Wufei's leg for not feeding him, and got his hand....  
  
(Then Wufei appears out of nowhere)  
  
Wufei: Injustice!! I will not continue this fic if I have to suffer some more, by that damn pokemon!! Why can't that dumdass Duo suffer!? Why can't any of those goddamn Gundam suffer, instead of me?!!  
  
Hellbender: Listen "Justice Boy"!! You will continue this no matter what!! If you don't, I'll summon my greatest destroyer!!  
  
Wufei: Oh yeah!!! Than who is your stupid destroyer, baka?!  
  
(Then Steelix, Onix's new evlovements, appears out of nowhere, and chases Wufei)  
  
Wufei: AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! OKAY!!! OKAY!!!! I'LL CONTINUE!!! JUST GET THIS THING AWAY FROM ME!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(The story begins, when the Gundam Boys, including me, got to the pokemon store)  
  
Heero: (counting his money) Okay. Once I get this, I will not stop training it until it gets to it's final form, and learns how to kill people.  
  
Hellbender: You can't just do that! Pokemon are like humans too. They have feelings, you know.  
  
Heero: Not with this one.  
  
Duo: Well, don't take too long. I gotta check how is my Totodile and Pichu are doing.  
  
Hellbender: Oh yeah. I got to tell you something, Duo.  
  
Duo: What?  
  
Hellbender: That Totodile evolved into Croconaw.  
  
Duo: (gets excited) What?! Tell me!! How does he look like?! How's he doing?! How did he evolved?!   
  
(Uhhh...let's go back to Wufei, shall we?)  
  
Wufei: Dammit!! Why do everything has to happen to me? I got shocked by that thing, got bitten by that damn Croconaw, got my hand cut off, and get chased by that big, rock thingy!! Oh well might as well find the damn rat.  
  
(Wufei searched everywhere, but had no luck, until he heard someone snooring on the frige. When looked up, he saw Pichu sleeping.)  
  
Wufei: (to himself) Finally, he's asleep!! Now you're mine!!  
  
(Meanwhile, downstsirs, Croconaw was walking around in the kitchen, until he saw Wufei looking at the top of the frige. He still thought about him not feeding him when he was hungry, so he decided to bite he leg. 10 seconds later...)  
  
Wufei: AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!! LET GO, DAMMIT!!!! I SAID LET GO, OR I'LL PULL YOUR TEETH OFF!!!!  
  
(But Croconaw refused, and Wufei ran into everything, trying to get him off. Back at the store....)  
  
Heero: WHAT?!! (grabs man's shirt) YOU DID WHAT?!!  
  
Man: (getting nervous) Uhhh...I'm sorry, but a girl want that Cyndaquil! I'm sorry, but please don't hurt me!!  
  
Heero: You fool!! Don't you know that Cynda....Cya...Cy....  
  
Hellbender: Cyndaquil.  
  
Heero: That Cyndaquil was my weapon to get rid of Relena?!  
  
Quatre: Heero, calm down. We can always find another one in the wild.  
  
(Soon Heero calmed down and left the store. Before we can get in the car, Heero stop and thought of something.)  
  
Hellbender: Uhhh...Heero. What are you thinking about?  
  
Heero: (smiles) I've got an idea.  
  
(Why can't Heero just give it up? Anyway, back to poor Wufei. Looks like Wufei got him out again, and this time, he secured the door.)  
  
Wufei: Remind me to kill Duo for this. Now, where is that damn Pichu?  
  
(Then my annoying brother, Nightmare, comes out of nowhere, and interurrpts my work.)  
  
Nightmare: Oh!! Oh!! I know I know!!! He's near the T.V. set in the living room!! He's in th......  
  
Hellbender: (Trying to shut Nightmare up) Shut up!!! Don't tell him that, you moron!!  
  
Wufei: (heard Nightmare's cry) Thanks, Nightmare. Wow, Hellbender. Your brother is really helpful. (grins and goes into livingroom)  
  
Hellbender: You idiot!! Why did you do that?  
  
Nightmare: That's for screwing up one of my fanfics!!  
  
Hellbender: (o.0) You didn't even started your fanfic, stupid!!  
  
Nightmare: .......oh. Sorry then. (smiles)  
  
(Meanwhile, thanks to Nightmare, Wufei saw Pichu in the living room, near the T.V. set, watching something)  
  
Wufei: (To himself) Mawahahahahahaha!! Now you are fully mine!! (jumps, and covers him) Yes!! I finally got him!! And without getting shocked!!  
  
Pichu: (under Wufei's hands) Pi!!  
  
Wufei: (sad) Oh no.  
  
(Soon Pichu shocked him, and managed to get away again. Soon Wufei got up, with his clothes torn up, and hair messed up.)  
  
Wufei: Why does everything has to happen to me?! (faints)  
  
(Meanwhile...)  
  
Hellbender: This is the 150th house we went to, and no sign of that damn Cyndaquil!! Can't you just forget about it? I can always summon you another one!!  
  
Quatre: Yeah!! Plus the food's spoiling.  
  
Trowa: ..........  
(Translator): And I'm tired.  
  
Duo: And I want to see my Croconaw!!  
  
Heero: Okay!! This is the last house okay? (rings doorbell)  
  
(Soon a little girl, carrying Cyndaquil, opens it)   
  
Girl: Hi! May I help you?  
  
Heero: (eyes widened) Cynda...(uhh..ahem) Hello. Is that your pet that your carrying?  
  
Girl: (smiles anime-like) Yes. He's name is Cyndaquil.  
  
Heero: Well, we need your Cyndaquil.  
  
Girl: (puzzled) What for?  
  
Heero: Uhhh...well, your Cyndaquil has a deadly virus.  
  
Girl: What virus?  
  
Heero: Uhhh...umm....the "Chicki, Chicki, Naw, Naw virus."  
  
Hellbender: (o.0) Chicki, Chicki, Naw, Naw virus? (to himself) He's screwed.  
  
Girl: Something tells me that you made that up.  
  
Heero: It's not made up. You see, first you turn into a chicken. Then you keep saying "Naw, Naw". Then you die.  
  
Girl: (gets mad) You're lying. And you're a mean man! (kicks his leg, and slam door on face)   
  
Heero: AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!! WHY YOU!!! I WILL NEVER LEAVE UNTIL I GET THAT CYNDA......CY...CYA....CY....DA......  
  
Hellbender: Cyndaquil?  
  
Heero: CYNDAQUIL BACK!!!!   
  
Quatre: Will be here for a long time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wufei: (sobbing) Why? Why me? What did I do wrong?  
  
Quatre: (patting Wufei) It's okay. Everything will be all right.  
  
(then rubbling noises come)  
  
Heero: What the?  
  
(The Gundams Boys looked back, and saw all the rock, steel, and electric pokemon chasing Nightmare. Mawhahahaha!!!)  
  
Nightmare: AAHHHH!!!! I'M SORRY THAT I MESSED YOUR STORY UP!!!  
  
Gundams: AAAAAHHHHH (then runs)   
  
(They continue the chase in chibi anime-style)  
  
Hellbender: (laughing) To be continued.....  
  



	5. Default Chapter Title

Really sorry for uploading something up here's some fics for my apologizes.

A Day With Pichu & Croconaw

(Finale)

Hellbender: If you recall, Wufei is really having a bad time with Pichu and Croconaw, and Heero is still trying to find a way to get Cydnaquil from the girl. 

(The story starts where Heero, Quatre, Trowa, and me are hiding in bushes and moving slowly starts the girl's house.)

Hellbender: This is stupid, Heero! And besides that, we're not in the right environment!

Heero: Shut up. (Then talks quietly) The enemy can hear you. They are everywhere, and can be anywhere.

Hellbender: So.....where are they?

Heero: How the hell should I know? They gotta be somewhere.

(On the other side of the street..)

Man1: Hey Joe.

Joe: Yeah, Billy?

Billy: Do you think that I should see a psychiatrist?

Joe: Uh....what for?

(Billy shows Joe the moving bushes.)

Joe: Uhhh...by my chances, we both need to see a psychiatrist.

(Meanwhile...)

Heero: AAAAHHHH!!! Try to be more careful, Duo!  


Duo: Sorry about that.

Hellbender: Uhhh...what are you guys doing?

Heero: None of your business! Now stay out!! (then whispers) Harder, Duo.

Hellbender: Uhhhh.......(o.0)

Heero: What?

Hellbender: (trying not to puke) Nothing.

(Back at the house, Wufei finally got up and was really mad.)

Wufei: THAT'S IT!!! NO MORE OF THIS BULL(Censored)!!! I'M GOING TO GET RID OF THOSE GAY POKEMON!! EVEN IF I HAVE TO BLOW UP THIS ENTIRE HOUSE!!!

(So Wufei Stomped to his room. Meanwhile, in the living room, Pichu and Croconaw were quietly watching T.V, until they heard a gunshot and the T.V. exploded. They both turned around and saw Wufei, holding a shotgun, aiming at Croconaw.)

Wufei: Time to die, freak!! (Fires)

(Wufei fired, but missed. Soon Pichu and Croconaw ran in different directions, and Wufei followed Pichu.)

Wufei: First I'll get rid of that gay rat before it evolves. Then I'll get rid of happy-chomping gay freak! (reloads, and cocks it)

(He went into Duo's room and was surprised to see that the walls and ceiling was covered of naked pictures of Hilde.)

Wufei: (Trying not to puke) I know that Maxwell is a pervert, but this is going overboard!

(Then Wufei heard a "Pi" sound and saw Pichu trying to hide in the closet. Wufei fired but missed. He fired again but he missaimed him and fired at the ceiling.)

Wufei: AAHHHH!!! I'M GOING TO GET YOU!!!!

(Back at the others...)

Hellbender: Are you sure this will work?

Heero: Don't worry. I saw this in a movie once. Plus I got the blue print of this house.

Hellbender: You got a blue print of this exact house?

Heero: Yeah. Duo, the blue print please.

(Duo hand the blue print to Heero, but it was actually a house drawn by Duo.)

Heero: You stupid jackass!! (slaps Duo on the butt) The other one!!

Duo: Okay, Okay!! (hands him the right one, and whisper something) Harder!

Hellbender: (finally puked) Ehhh!! I can't believe that you two are gay!!

Heero: We're not! We're just expirementing!

Hellbender: (o.0) Riiiiggghhhttt. Well, don't try to make this as a yaoi lemon fic, okay?

Duo: What's a lemon fic?

Hellbender: Hentai fic.

Heero: What's hentai?

Hellbender: It's anime sex!! And I thought you know Japanese. Just don't make this as one, got it?!

Duo: Yeah, but you let that ra..

Hellbender: SHUT UP WITH THAT ONE!!!

Quatre: (in the chimney) Help me!! I'm running out of air!!

Heero: Quatre, what happened?

Quatre: I'm stuck.

Heero: Dammit, Trowa. I thought you said that he was small enough to get through!!

Trowa: .......

Translator: Sorry.

(Let's go back, before anyone else puke. Looks like Wufei has nealy destroyed the entire house, and got Pichu and Croconaw cornered.)

Wufei: (Laughing evily) See you in hell, freaks. (fires, but no gunshot was heard)

(Wufein fired again, but still no gunshot, he opened the shotgun, and found out that he ran out of ammo. At that point, Wufei was really pissed.)

Wufei: NNNOOOO!!!!! THAT'S IT!! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!!! 

(Soon Wufei went to the kitchen and wrote something a piece of paper. Then Wufei went to the garage, activated his Altron, autopiloted to the sky, and self destructed it. Then he went to his room, killed his Natuku, and himself. When Pichu and Croconaw went to his room. They saw his cat dead, and Wufei, lying on his bed.)

Pichu: Pichu, Pi?

Translator: Well, now what?

(Then Croconaw looked at Pichu in a odd glare.)

Pichu: Pi.

Translator: Uh oh.

(Back at the others...)

Heero: (holding walky talky) Wing Zero calling Wippy boy. Wing Zero calling Wippy boy. Can you hear me?

Quatre: Can I get a better name than Wippy boy?

Heero: ......no. Anyway, can you see Cyndaquil yet?

Quatre: Nope, but... (then he heard something growling. Quatre turned around and found out that it was Quilava.) (evolved form of Cyndaquil.)

Quatre: Uhhh...guys?

Heero: What?

(Then Quatre got attacked by Quilava)

Quatre: HELP ME!!! AAAAHHHH!!!!!

Heero: (ignoring Quatre's cry) Well,now what?

Hellbender: You idiot!! Help him out of course!!

Heero: Help who out? Quatre's dead.

Hellbender: HHHNNNN!!!!

(After I helped Quatre out, and gettting Quilava calmed down, we went backed to the house. When we got there. The house was almost completely destroyed.)

Hellbender: What happened?

Heero: I think Wufei had some problems with those pokemon.

Duo: If Wufei hurts one of them, I'll fill him full of cum.

Hellbender: WHAT?!

Duo: I mean led. I'll fill him full of led.

(When we got into the garage we saw that Altron was gone. In the house, we saw that there was a trail of blood on the floor. When it ended at Wufei's room, we saw that Natuku was dead, including Wufei.)

Heero: Hmmm...looks like he decided to commit suicded today.

Hellbender: Hey there's a note on his door. (I pulled the note of, and read it.)

Dear Gundam pilots;

Injustice!! Why does eveyrthing has to happen to me? Just because of that, I decided to end Altron, Natuku, and my life so we can finally leave in peace.

Sincerely,

Your most hated Gundam pilot,

Chang, Wufei

P.S: All of you, including Duo's gay pokemon, can all suck my (Censored)!!

Hellbender: (wadded up paper) Well, at least he died peacefully.

Heero: Yeah, yeah whatever. Now come on.

Hellbender: What for?

Heero: So you can help train him to its final form, and...

Hellbender: Kill Relena?

Heero: Rightieo.

Hellbender: (groans) Today is not my day.

******Three months later******

(At the Sanq Kingdom, Relena was sleeping quietly, until she heard something knocking)

Relena: Who is it? Come in, please.

(The door opened and it was Heero.)

Relena: Heero? What are you doing here?

Heero: Simple. I got a little present for you. (throws pokeball) I hope you like him. (leaves)

(The pokeball opened and popped out Cyndaquil's final form, Typhlosion.)

Relena: AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!

The End.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Heero: Mawahahahahahaha!!! I finally got rid of Relena!! All hail to me!!! Mawahahahahah!!

Hellbender: Good for you, Heero.

(Then Relena, with Typhlosion come out of nowhere.)

Relena: Hi.

Heero: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!! (Calms down) RELENA?!?!?

Relena: What is it Heero?

Heero: I thought you were dead!!

Hellbender: Yeah, and....uhh...what happened to your clothes?

Relena: Nothing.

Heero: Oh yeah. Then what's that on your lip?

Relena: ......cum?

Hellbender: WHAT?!? (walks to Relena) WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?! TRYING TO MAKE THIS A LEMON FIC?!?

Relena: No. It just that...

Hellbender: Don't answer it! I don't want to hear it!

(Then Duo, Quatre, and Trowa comes out of nowhere.)

Duo: HEEERRRROO!!! (jumps on Heero, and kisses him.)

Hellbender: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!?

Duo: But you let that litte ra...

Hellbender: AHHH!!! I'M OUTTA HERE!!!

(When I left, then everybody started making love, including Pichu and Croconaw. *I just found out that Pichu was a female.* I was too sick of this, I brought Wufei back to life.)

Hellbender: Wufei, I brought you back so I can apologize for all the mean thing that I, and those pokemon did to you.

Wufei: What? Why...th-that the first time that somebody apologized to me.

Hellbender: Well, don't get to cocky about it.

Wufei and I kept walking until we ran into my brother, Nightmare.

Nightmare: Hellbender, I got something to say.

Hellbender: What?

Nightmare: (pulls of his mask) I'm really your sister, and I want to make love with you!!

Hellbender: NNNOOOO!!!! NOT ANOTHER ONE!!!!

The "Real" The End.


End file.
